


05. Candy Cane Kisses

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coitus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Smut, Sub!Dean, Vaginal Penetration, alternate use of candy canes, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You got a whole bulk box of candy canes to hang on the tree, but you kept a couple for sharing with Dean in private. It gets sticky.





	05. Candy Cane Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 5.

Pulling Dean with you into your room, you made sure to lock the door before turning around to face him, with a smirk. You evaded his arms trying to pull you into a hug, and pulled out the nightstand drawer, producing two medium sized candy canes. You twirled one in your fingers while you ran the other one over your lips biting it lightly.

“Yummy, candy canes,” Dean grinned, taking a step to close the distance between you.

“Mhm, I grabbed them out of the box for us to share. I know how you love your candy,” you replied, after moving the candy from your lips to his. His tongue flicked out and licked the end that was resting against his lips, his eyes on yours with a mischievous glint.

“Why do I get the feeling you have something else in mind?” Dean questioned teasingly.

Grinning, you placed the candy between Dean’s lips. With your now free hand on the back of his head, you guided him in for a kiss, the cool peppermint an interesting contrast to the wet heat of Dean’s mouth and tongue.

When you pulled away, Dean chased your lips before opening his eyes. With a hand firmly on his chest, you pushed him to sit, then lie down, on the bed. He scooted up to rest his head on the pillows, watching you intently.

Between kisses, you managed to get Dean’s jeans and boxers off eventually. Leaving the one candy cane in his mouth, you used the other one to hook his cock to keep it still. Wetting the tip with your tongue, you sucked him into your mouth and teased him with little kitten licks, making him twitch. 

Dean raised his hand to take the candy out of his mouth, but you shook your head.

“No. Leave it,” you told him, before going back to his cock.

Hooking the crook under his balls, you held the candy cane along his cock, taking him in until you could taste the mint. The combination of sensations quickly had Dean squirming beneath you, distorted moans making their way past the candy in his mouth. It made you curious what it would feel like, and you left his cock to slide up his body until you were straddling his chest. 

Moving up just a little bit, your pussy hovered just above Dean’s mouth, where he still held the candy cane in his teeth. He looked up at you with lust blown eyes almost desperate with need. Brushing one hand into the longer hair at the top of his head, you lowered yourself on his face, almost immediately feeling his tongue on you. The peppermint candy added a tingling sensation to your sensitive flesh, and you kind of liked it.

It took Dean a few moments to figure out how to work his tongue around the candy cane, but soon he had you panting his name. He used the candy to full advantage, rubbing it over your clit between flicking it with his tongue. You were shaking with the need to come when you pulled off him and slid back down to straddle his thighs. 

Spreading yourself open for him, you sank down on his cock, candy and all, and stilled for a moment to adjust to him. His hands came to rest on your hips, steadying you on top of him while he ground against you. He let out a grunt that you interpreted as him asking you to move. 

With your hands flat on his chest, you rode him, slowly at first, until he snapped his hips up against you, drawing a cry of pleasure from your lips. Then you were both chasing your release, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the small room. Each choked moan that escaped Dean’s lips shot straight to your center and when Dean added his thumb rubbing your clit to the mix you tensed for a moment. 

When you stilled as your orgasm ripped through you, Dean bucked up into you a few more times to reach his own climax. You collapsed on top of him, his face buried in the crook of your neck while you both struggled to breathe.

You heard the crunching as Dean crushed the remains of the candy cane still held between his teeth. 

“Mm, tastes like you,” he whispered, his hands starting to roam your sweat-damp skin.


End file.
